Red
by BubbleSnake
Summary: Ceci est une TRADUCTION d'une fiction en anglais de PLUME8NOW. Pas une nuit sans en rêver. Pas un jour sans y penser. Pas un instant sans faire face à ses actions. La lumière rouge de Mikoto. Les cheveux rouges de Mikoto. Les yeux rouges de Mikoto. L'épée rouge de Mikoto. Le sang rouge de Mikoto.


Et voilà que je reviens sur ce fandom, avec cette perle qui fait mal à mon petit cœur fragile. Ecrite par Plume8now pour sa beta BlueFlameBird.

* * *

Munakata leva les yeux, pensif. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu autant d'épées dans le ciel comme ça. Son regard s'égara sur l'épée du Roi Rouge, juste un instant. Elle n'avait pas changé, bien sûr. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Toutes, si puissantes – si _dangereuses_. Un pouvoir incroyable. Un don.

Une malédiction.

Elles étaient là, immobiles au-dessus d'eux, à la fois protégeant et menaçant la ville. Chacune d'elles inspirait respect et fascination. Seule la sienne, dans un état pitoyable, faisait peine à voir. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas en si mauvais état – il avait vu à quel point ça pouvait empirer, il avait vu à quel point ça pouvait devenir fascinant, effrayant. Ce pouvoir autodestructeur.

Il avait vu comment ça évoluait, et comment ça finissait.

Munakata respira profondément, fermant les yeux. Le Roi Rouge. Kushina Anna.

Suoh Mikoto.

L'apparition de l'épée d'Anna… touchait toujours Munakata. D'une façon particulière. C'était comme si la vie et la mort le rattrapait pour ses actions passées – un rappel de ce jour, quand il avait tué un homme, de ce jour, quand il avait sauvé une ville entière. Ce jour qui se répétait sans cesse depuis. Ce jour était devenu tous ses jours.

Pas une nuit sans en rêver.

Pas un jour sans y penser.

Pas un instant sans faire face à ses actions.

Le Roi Bleu n'avait pas connu les ténèbres depuis. Ses ténèbres étaient toujours entachées de rouge. La lumière rouge de Mikoto. Les cheveux rouges de Mikoto. Les yeux rouges de Mikoto. L'épée rouge de Mikoto.

Le sang rouge de Mikoto.

Il ne pouvait pas oublier l'intensité de son désespoir lorsqu'il avait dû brandir son épée. Jamais avant il ne s'était sentit ainsi. Brandir une épée montrait de la détermination, de la fierté, de l'excitation même. Ce n'était pas un secret, Mikoto et lui n'avaient jamais prétendu ne pas aimer leurs combats. Ils étaient tous les deux Rois, ils étaient tous les deux puissants – ils pouvaient le faire.

Cette fois, son épée ne devait pas rencontrer de résistance.

Cette fois, son épée ne devait pas épargner la vie de son adversaire.

Ce jour-là, Munakata Reisi ne se montra pas. Ce n'était plus Munakata et Mikoto. C'était un Roi mourant faisant face à un autre Roi. C'était un Roi Rouge et un Roi Bleu. C'était la vie d'un homme et celles de milliers d'autres. C'était un homme triste et un homme d'honneur.

L'épée de Munakata perdit un autre morceau, et il s'empêcha de sourire. Quelle ironie. Est-ce que Mikoto l'aurait tué aussi, s'il avait été là maintenant ? Awashima cria quelque chose, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il savait qu'elle avait peur. Il savait qu'elle était son bras droit, et elle avait un devoir à accomplir. Elle aurait pu laisser l'ancien bras droit du Roi Bleu se charger du sale travail, mais il pouvait comprendre sa décision.

Elle ne voulait pas le tuer. Au moment où elle brandirait son épée, comme lui, elle deviendrait une meurtrière. Et Munakata ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'interroger.

De se demander s'il y avait toujours une raison de se tenir là, et d'attendre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été en train d'attendre en observant.

 _Brûle._

La voix de Mikoto résonnait dans ses oreilles en un douloureux souvenir.

Ah, vraiment, ça rendrait les choses plus simples s'il laissait juste son épée tomber, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait, de toute façon ? Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un d'autre, le siège du Roi Bleu ne resterait pas vide pour longtemps – ça ne durait jamais.

Oui, ça serait bien, de sentir la douce étreinte de l'épée, sa froideur, sa rapidité, comme si la mort ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde à présent. Et pourtant sa vie avait été une agonie sans mort finale pendant si longtemps. Ça serait agréable d'être celui qui recevait l'épée en lui au lieu de la tenir. Il savait exactement comment ça allait se passer – Mikoto – il pouvait parfaitement imaginer comme il serait libéré de son poids. La question était – qui allait tenir cette épée pour lui ?

Il était temps que tout s'arrête.

 _Pas de sang. Pas d'os. Pas de cendres._

Il était temps d'en finir.

Comme Mikoto, il allait ouvrir les bras, en grand, pour étreindre la liberté, pour étreindre la mort. Le sourire de Mikoto. La respiration de Mikoto. Le toucher de Mikoto. La chaleur de Mikoto, se changeant doucement en froideur. Les excuses de Mikoto. Le cri de désespoir d'Anna.

La torpeur.

Ça ne changerait rien, pas vraiment.

Après tout, il était mort aussi ce jour-là.

* * *

Et vous, vos petits cœurs comment ils s'en sortent ? Parce que ça fait mal quand même.


End file.
